This application relates to a cargo management system for a box area or bed of a pickup truck. Pickup truck owners carry a wide range of material, equipment, and tools outside of the cab of their trucks. Some owners utilize a tool box mounted to the front of the truck bed to securely store any items outside of the cab of the truck. However, tool boxes have a limited amount of storage space and cannot secure larger items. Other owners utilize a bed cover extending over the entire bed area of the truck. Bed covers allow for larger items which are placed in the bed of the truck to be covered, but allows items stored this way to move around the truck bed during transport. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system which provides compartmentalization and encloses the pickup bed.